Face of War
by Wildkistune
Summary: All is not what is seems in the newly formed Dark Empire. Hope still hides in the shadows, but there are now some who know it is there. Follow the continuing story of three very different women trying to make lives for themselves in this new dark world. (Sequel to Face of Evil) Important characters: Ginny, Luna, Daphne, Blaise, Ron, Draco, Lord Voldemort
1. Summer's End

**Ginny-**

_31/8/98_

_I should be starting my 7th year at school tomorrow. I should be getting up to the smell of mum frying something for breakfast and trying to sneak a peek at Harry as he takes his turn in the bathroom._

_That isn't what I am doing. No, instead I am sitting at a desk in a new room thinking about my last few weeks of summer, and wondering if the man who owns me will allow me to go back to classes this year._

_Three weeks ago I gave myself to Tom. I gave him the last bit of myself that he allowed me to own completely. And I don't regret it for even a moment. Because when I did, when he took the last bit of innocence I had left he changed. It was only for a moment, but for that moment I saw Harry in his eyes and I saw love in their depths._

_Tom pulled away from me like I was made of hot coal after the moment had passed, and sent me from him room. He said he would punish me for saying Harry's name, but he has yet to actually follow through._

_I can see it in his eyes every meal we have together. On one hand he wants me again, but on the other hand he fears that having me will bring back the man I love. The fear seems to outweigh the lust because he hasn't made a move to even touch me in the last three weeks._

_Even Riddle has been quite in that time. I think they both still fear the boy hero and that makes me happy. They should fear him, because if he is in Tom, I know his soul is the stronger of the two. At least that is what I like to tell myself…_

"What are you doing?" Tom's voice comes from the doorway and I stuff the journal into the desk and jump to my feet.

"Nothing." I tell him and put myself between the desk and him. He hasn't been to my room in a very long time, so it is more than a surprise to see him there.

"You were writing in a journal." Tom says with an amused smirk on his lips. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

"It is a non magical journal." I tell him a nerves bunch in my gut. I don't want him to touch it. It has become somewhat of a respite for me to empty my thoughts onto the page.

"I see. Well I will not take it from you if that is what worries you. Why would I care if you have fallen into old habits?" he asks with a sneer. "I have come by to remind you that the students will be returning tomorrow. I wish for you to be at my side during the welcoming feast." He said with a small knowing smile.

"I have no reason to submit to you again." I warn him with my back straight, thinking of all the students new and old coming back to school makes me nervous once again.

"If you are good you can have this." he said and held up a long thin box. "I had it made just for you." he tells me with a taunt in his voice.

It is obviously a wand box, which confuses me to no end. He is giving me a wand? Does that mean I will be able to attend class?

"Why?" I finally ask as I take a step towards him.

"Because I do not want an ignorant twit as my Empress. But you must be on your best behavior to keep it." He says as he opens the box and shows me the blood red wand.

I can't help but reach out and brush my fingers over the smooth wood, the wand calls to me. This is my wand. Something made only for me.

"But I must warn you, if it more loyal to me than you." he says as his hand moves to my chin so I will look into his eyes. "If you try and use it in a way I do not approve of, you will not enjoy the result. Do you understanding my Lioness?"

I frown and look back to the wand in the box. I wonder what would happen if I tried to use it to escape? "I understand." I tell him and he lets me take it from the box so I can look at it more closely.

"Try it out." He orders and steps back.

I look around for a moment and lick my lips as I try and think of the first spell I will cast in months. I decide on a simply transfiguration spell to turn my teacup into a mouse then back again. "Thank you." I can't stop myself from saying as having magic back is more of a relief that I could have imagined.

"Just remember it will be taken away just as quickly if you do not behave." he says firmly as he places a hand on my shoulder.

My stomach drops and I look back at him slowly wondering exactly what he was thinking. Would I have sex with him again just to keep my wand? Well if it meant I could see Harry again I might.

"I will soon have an answer to our little problem my sweet, and then we can finish what we started before." he tells me softly as he looks into my eyes. "I will enjoy you fully next time."

He says with dark promise in his voice.

* * *

**Luna-**

It has been hard work to do everything to the robe that I needed to cover my identity fully. I am glad to have the elves help and their loyalty. I am on my first test of the robe outside the house. It is very odd to have the much higher vantage point the spells give me.

I stand in the shadows of Knockturn alley and watch as people pass. It seems to be more busy than usual today, but I guess with the students returning to Hogwarts makes everyone a bit more excited to shop. Who would notice you buying a bit of poison with so many people about?

I wait for my target patently. He has sent me everything from candy to books, all laced with hexes to try and bring me under his control. Again I am glad for my elves and the protection they give me, not that I would have opened anything from him anyway if I think about it.

When I finally see his pock marked skin I smile and wait for him to pass my hiding place. I follow him down the street almost seeming to float like a dementor, though no one has noticed yet. When he is mostly alone I grab him from behind and toss him into a side alley just to test the strength of the robe.

"How dare you!" Rookwood yells and his wand is already in his hand. "Do you know who I am? What I am?"

"I know exactly what you are Augustus Rookwood." I say in a much deeper voice than my own. A voice so low it sends chills down my spine.

"Who are you?" He asks, as he narrows his eyes to try and see my face. All he will see is shadow, as if the robe is moving without an occupant.

"Let us just say I am not happy about the way your kind defiles my name." I tell him and smirk at his confusion. "I can stay quiet no longer while scum such as yourself walk this earth. I have a massage for your Master." I tell him taking a step closer right into his wand. "Tell him I am coming for him, he can run from me no longer." I say and rip the wand from his hand while he is stunned at my words.

"The Dark Lord runs from no one!" he says looking panicked now that I have his wand.

"Voldemort runs from me." I tell him forcing myself to use the man's name. "Death is coming for him now." I say and break Rookwood's wand before Apparating back to Serendipity.

"How did it go Miss?" Minty asks the moment I appear back in my room.

I take the hood down and step out of the robe. "I think it was a good trial run. I think he may have peed his pants when I broke his wand." I tell the little elf with a smile.

"Serves him right for trying to take advantage of Miss." Minty says with a firm nod of her head.

"I am going to have to do more than scare Death Eaters with his Minty." I tell her with a frown as I put the robe away.

"Of course Miss. Dose Miss know what she wants to do next?" Minty asks as she follows me out of my room.

"Now that the test is complete I think we should focus on the of the Muggleborn camps." I tell her about a thought that had been forming in my head for the last few weeks. "It would be a good start, but I have to find ways to get them out of the country first."

"Maybe Mr Ronald could help Miss?" Minty offers and I smile.

"Mr Ronald can't know what I am up to, but I do think I need to contact him under a different face." I say with a smile trying to think of how Ron would react to meeting Death.

"Would Miss like Minty to find Mr Ronald for her now?" She asks with a bit of a squeak, I don't she doesn't like to leave the manor, but she always offers to help in whatever way she can.

"No Minty. I will have to be patient." I tell the elf with a smile. "For now I should head to work before Blaise wonders what is keeping me.

Minty's eyes darken at the name. "I don't like Mr Blaise Miss, he is always trying to touch Miss."

I shake my head and look at her. "Sometimes I like it Minty, but you must never tell him that." I say with a smile.

"Like it Miss?" Minty asks looking very confused.

"It is nice to know a man desires you, more so when that man is as pretty as Mr Blaise." I tell her as we head down the stairs.

"It is nice to know you think I am pretty." Comes a very arrogant voice of that I did not wish to hear in that moment.

Minty squeaks and looks down at Blaise with wide eyes. "Minty did not know he was here Miss, Minty is sorry! Minty will go and punish herself now." The elf says and before I can tell her to stop she has disappeared with a popping sound.

I sigh and turn to look at Blaise with narrowed eyes. "You know perfectly well I think you are pretty." I say as I even out my expression.

"But it is always nice to hear. Muffin let me in, said I should wait here while you were getting ready, oversleep?" he asks curiously.

"Well you know how it is? My lover was over very late last night and simply wore me out." I say deadpan.

Blaise narrows his eyes for just a moment before he realizes I am playing with him. "I would know if you had a lover besides me." he says a bit too stiffly.

"Oh? Are we lovers?" I ask curiously. "I don't think once counts."

"We will be when you finally realize I am what is good for you. I heard you have been getting gifts here." He says as his eyes twinkle with mischief.

"So you are the one who told him where I live now?" I ask as I get to the bottom of the stairs.

"You know he would stop once we announce our engagement." He tells me smoothly without really answering my question.

"There are a few problems with that. The first being you have not actually ever proposed and the second being I would never accept." I tell him before heading towards the dining room.

"Never say never." Is his only response as he follows me down the hall.

* * *

**Daphne-**

I take a deep breath and make sure my green suit is perfectly straight before I step through the floo. I say the words clearly and with more than a bit of pleasure.

"Ministry of Magic." I dust myself off a bit as I enjoy the sound of my heels clicking against the stone floor of the main building. I go directly to the man at the small window to get my guest pass.

"Name and reason for being here?" The greasy looking man behind the counter asks.

"Daphne Greengrass, I am here to see Dolores Umbridge, Department of Mudblood Correction." I tell the man in the most pleasant voice I can muster.

"Ah yes, you are on the list. Take the elevator down to sub-level eight." The man says before looking up at me. "Going to be working with us here at the Ministry Miss Greengrass?" he asks suddenly as he gets a better look.

"Well not with the doorman." I tell him simply and walk away towards the elevators. I feel like my old self in these halls. There is nothing here that I can not overcome. Here I am a woman with power to weld and I love it.

When I make it down to Umbridge's office a knock three times before I let my hand drop.

"Enter." A sickeningly sweet voice orders with a small giggle at the end that makes me want to puke.

I open the door and greet the old professor with another sweet smile. "Miss Umbridge." I greet her casually.

"You can call me Dolores my dear, we are colleagues now it seems." She says sweetly, but I can tell it is taking most of her will not to jump over her desk and throttle me.

"Well you can call me Miss Greengrass, Dolores." I respond happily.

She giggles again and motions for me to sit down in front of her desk. 'What can I do for you today Miss Greengrass?" She asks getting straight to business thankful.

"As I am sure one as well informed as yourself knows I have gained the appointment of Head Maid to Lady Weasley." I start and am about to continue when she interrupts me.

"Yes I had heard that, what I don't understand is why the maid to a piece of property has any say in how my department is run." She says as her smile falters for a moment.

"Oh, I have no say whatsoever Dolores." I tell her happily. "The Dark Lord has only given me permission to observe and takes notes that I am to report back to Lady Weasley."

"So there will be no actual interference?" The woman asks as her eyes narrow, her fake smile gone.

"Not at this time." I answer and pull a small notebook from my purse. "The Dark Lord just wishes for my Lady to get a more full understanding of how his government runs."

"To what purpose?" The woman asks her eyes narrowing again, though she looks a bit more relaxed.

"Are you questioning the Dark Lord's wisdom?" I ask without answering her question as I pull a quill from my purse as if I am ready to make a note of it.

"No no, of course not. I could just give you better information if I knew exactly what sort of things the Dark Lord wishes for your Lady to know." She covers quickly.

"Ah well, that is wise of you." I compliment her on her backpedaling. "But all information can be useful." I say and smile more widely as if I have just made a friend instead of an enemy.

* * *

**Ginny-**

By the time Daphne gets back from her meeting at the Ministry I have regained control of the shivers Tom's dark promise had given me. The part that upset me the most was I could not decide if I was revolted or excited by the idea of being with him again.

When I decide that he is just playing with my mind I get myself to calm down not put it out of my head for the moment.

Daphne returns with a wide smile on her face and sits down on the couch before she pulls a notebook from her purse.

"We have a project!" She says happily and I frown as I go to sit with her and see what she is talking about.

"How bad is it?" I ask not liking the way she is so happy about the mistreatment of the muggleborns.

She sighs and rolls her eyes at me before getting comfortable in her seat. "Not as bad as that woman wants it to be." She says and starts to flip through her notes. "The Dark Lord has kept all the more famous names for himself, and they are still sifting through merchandise and deciding on value. They are planning the first auction in a few weeks, and right now they are keeping all those captured in camps around England."

I frown at the light way she is talking about other witches and wizards. "So what do you think we can do for them?" I ask shifting in my seat.

"Well right now they have no more rights than your average chair. They have no one protecting them from what their future owners might use them for. If we approach it as a protection of assets campaign I think we can get them some buffer like you want." She says and then looks into my eyes. "We are never going to be able to set them free my Lady, but if we approach this way we will keep them from being too brutally tortured, raped, and killed."

I chew on my lower lip and try and process what she is saying. I can see the logic of what she is saying, but hurts to not be able to help more, but in my position shouldn't I feel lucky that I will be able to help at all?

"So how do we introduce a law like that?" I ask I don't really have any experience with any of this so I will have to reply on Dahpne's knowledge. I am sure that is why she is helping me, to show her value, and make it so I rely on her.

"Well the first thing we need to do it make your power known." She tells me simply.

"I don't have any power." I point out to her with a frown. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"You do, just don't know it. We need to build relationships with powerful people. One way you can do this is by taking on other maids." She says as if she is explaining this all to a small child. "Being a maid to the Dark Lord's consort would give any family a status boost within the empire." She added while I am still looking at her in confusion. "Maybe adding a few young men as well as guards under Draco isn't a bad idea either."

"All to build a relationship with their parents?" I ask to make sure I am understanding her. "I would have to ask the Dark Lord for that you know?" I add wondering what i would have to give him.

"Exactly, I will get a list together of the families that would be the most beneficial to us." Daphne said with a smile. "And don't act like you are above making deals with the Dark Lord, I hear Bill and Fleur are doing well with the baby." She says to drive her point home.

I dress nicely for dinner. I make sure to do my hair and look more presentable to ask the Tom for the right to take on more staff.

There is a nervous little slip in my stomach as I sit in the dining hall and wait for him to be done with his business for the day.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting my lioness." He tells me when he takes his down seat. "You look lovely." he comments after pouring himself some of the black liquid he is always drinking. "What is it you want from me this evening?" he asks straight out.

"What makes you think I want anything at all my Lord?" I ask him in the soft tone he likes the most.

"Because you only put effort into your looks when you wish to ask me a favor. What is it?" He asks looking directly at him.

I sigh and look to my lap. "Daphne thought it would be a good idea for my status if I took on a few more maids, and maybe some more guards." I tell him lightly.

"She wants you to have some favor to curry with the important families of our Empire." he says knowingly and sits back. "What are you offering me in return?" he asks as a smirk settles on his lips.

"What would you like?" I ask not wishing to give more away than he was willing to take for the favor.

"I want an offer from you." he presses not giving an inch.

I take in a long slow breath and start to think about what the health of all those muggleborns would be worth to me. "I do not think it is that big of a favor, it really only helps your cause in the long run." I start out and sit a bit straighter. "So I offer that I will put effort into my looks, not only when I am with you but at all times. I will be more presentable as your… consort, as Daphne calls me."

Tom rubs his chin in thought and I feel nervous as he seems to be studying me. "That is reasonable, I will give you six positions you can fill. I do not really care if you wish for guards are maids. Only any men you invite to be close to you will be approved by me. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes my Lord." I say letting out a slow breath of relief.

* * *

**Luna-**

I was drying my hair from my evening shower when Minty suddenly appears in the bathroom with me. I quickly summon my robe and cover myself before I frown at the elf.

"Can you please knock?" I ask the elf kindly.

"Oh!" She says and bangs her head against the wall. "Sorry Miss, Minty didn't think."

"Stop hurting your self." I order her and sigh. "Why have you come Minty? I was just getting ready for bed." I tell her as she looks back at me.

"Miss you have a visitor! Mr Ronald has come to see you and he is very banged up!" Minty says as if she just remembered again. "Mop and Muffin are seeing to him in the drawing room."

I frown and nod, pulling the robe around me tightly I head directly for the room where I will find Ron. By the time I get there the elves have healed most of his wounds, fortunately it looks like he has just been in some kind of muggle fight.

"What happened?" I ask as I come over to sit on the couch by his feet.

"Have you ever heard of football?" Ron asks and grins at me, one of his eyes still swollen. "Well it seems muggles are very serious about it." He tells me and takes his head. "I was hiding out at muggle pub and a few got into a row over a game and then the whole pub erupted into a mad fight!' he says waving his hands about. "It was actually rather brilliant, I think I may go back next week."

I chuckle and shake my head. "With the way Minty was talking I thought you had gotten into a row with some Death Eaters."

"Nah, Death Eaters I can handle, mad muggles, now that was scary." He tells me with a grin. "I thought I would use it as a reason to come by though, sorry for the hour." he says as he notices my robe. "That's pretty." he says his ears turning a bit red.

"Thank you, it is new." I tell him as I run my hand over the blue silk of the bathrobe. "So why did you want to stop by?" I ask and set a hand on his leg shyly.

"Well, I thought we could go out on a proper date." He says not meeting my eyes at first.

I smile and tilt my head. "Where would you like to go to?" I ask with amusement in my tone.

"Oh well, I guess we would have to stay in, but we could have a picnic on the grounds and just... have a date." he says and waves his hand about a bit. "You know we could just forget about the world for a while and talk about normal teenager stuff, like quidditch, and food?"

"That sounds kind of wonderful. We could talk about what teaches we hate and the fact I have had a crush on you since 3rd year." I tell him as a real smile comes to my face.

"Yeah exactly and… wait since 3rd year?" He asks as his train of thought is derailed. "When did that happen? How did you even notice me in your 3rd year?" He asks with a frown.

"Well that was the year of the Triwizard Tournament." I tell him and he nods as if he already knows this part. "I guess I first really noticed you after Harry succeeded in the first trial. You ran over to him, I have no idea what you said, but you had the most lovely color of, loyalty, mixed with guilt, family, and amazement."

"I have no idea what you just said." Ron tells me with a goofy grin on his face. "Harry was the big hero that year, why not fall for him?" he asks with a bit of a dark cloud edging his expression.

"Ron, do you even know how amazing you are?" I ask looking at him with wonder. "Do you know how strong of a man it takes to stand next to the hero? To hold up a person who has the world on their shoulders and never once try and use their fame to get your own? I know some have said you were trying to ride his coattails, but if you actually were you would have been in the limelight a whole lot more than you were." I tell him and I can see by his expression he doesn't believe me.

"Harry used to say stuff like that. Stuff about where he would be without 'Mione and me, but it was mostly her you know. She was the real one that held him up, she was brilliant." He tells him and looks down as he thinks of the woman he loves.

"You don't have to believe me, I still know it is true." I tell him sadly. "Would you like to spend the night? I can have Minty made up a room for you."

"Thanks." he says looking up at me with a bit of a smile. "Luna can you promise me something else?" he asks and I can tell his mind his shifting to a new subject.

"What is that?" I ask folding my hands in front of me.

"Friday afternoon, I don't want you anywhere around Gringotts. I won't tell you more than that, but I want you safely away from there." he tells me with a firm tone.

"I won't show my face anywhere in Diagon Alley that day if it makes you feel better." I promise him with a sad smile.

"It does, thanks." he says and sits back so Mop can finish her work.

* * *

**Daphne-**

I am finally back in my own room. I get into my night clothes and sit at my vanity to brush my hair and relax from the stresses of the day. I think today went very well. Though I had to spend a great portion of it with that foul woman Umbridge, it was a very enlightening experience, and it will help with many of my future plans.

As I am going over my day in my head I hear a knock on the door. I already know who it is, there has only been one person to visit my chambers in the last few weeks, though we never do more than talk.

I get to my feet and open the door to look up into his gray eyes. "Ginny in bed?" I ask as Draco moves into my room.

"Yes, she wanted me to tell you she would need you early tomorrow, she wouldn't say way." He tells me as he sits down on my bed.

"Does she know about your visits?" I ask with a frown on my lips, I am not ready for anyone to know about whatever it is that is forming between Draco and I.

"No, she thought she was sending me here." He says and rubs his face with his hands. "How did your talk with her go?" He asks with a sigh.

"She was rather responsive actually, she is smarter than I originally gave her credit for. She said she was going to ask the Dark Lord tonight." I tell him as I sit down next to him.

"Yes, it seems like the youngest Weasley turned out to be the smartest of all." Draco says and looks up to me before wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into his side so I can rest my head on his shoulder.

I close my eyes and breath in his scent. We have been doing things like this since he told me he was falling in love with me a few weeks ago. We don't talk about it, we just awkwardly try little things like this out to see how they feel.

We were both brought up in cold homes, where love was only a thing to take advantage of in another, so everything we try feels foreign, but nice. Every time I wonder what he is feeling, tonight I decide to ask.

"Draco, what are we doing?" I ask in a low voice.

"We are trying to build a future for ourselves." he says though I know he knows what I am really asking. I stay silent, refusing to let him off the hook that easily. "Being stupid." he adds finally.

"The Dark Lord offered you to me once." I tell him softly and saying well within his grasp.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "What would a marriage bring either of us Daph?" he asks still thinking about the future. "You are too useful of an ally to take out of the picture, and I need my wife to give me at least once heir."

"Do you still think you can get the Lovegood girl?" I ask more bitterly than I mean to.

"No. That ship has clearly sailed. The Dark Lord put her well and truly off of me, it is a wonder he didn't do the same to you." he says resting his head on top of mine.

"I am stronger than Lady Radcliff." I say her title in tone that will clearly tell him what I think of nobility.

"You are." he agrees and runs his hand up my back. "Which is why I can't marry you" he tells me sadly. "But I never planned to care about my wife anyway, did you have plans to love your husband?" he asks softly.

I shake my head and laugh. "No, my plan was to marry the weakest man I could stand and use him to gain more of an upper hand in the political arena."

"You should marry a Death Eater" he tells me firmly. "I will start to think about who would be the easiest to control."

"You should marry foreign nobility, somewhere that ties will be useful once it too joins the Dark Empire." I tell him so he knows he isn't the only one who can make plans for the other.

"Maybe Italy, Blaise has some cousins that have yet to be deflowered." Draco tells me with a slow nod.

"So we marry other people, and we what?" I ask unclear of this future he is describing.

"You will be my Mistress of course." he says with such finality I can't help but laugh.

"And you will be my Lover?" I ask with another laugh and pull out of his arms. "Do people like us actually love our Mistresses and Lovers?" I ask moving to go sit back at my vanity.

"People like us don't fall in love Daphne." He says in his same firm tone.

"Than I am back to my first question, what are we doing?"


	2. New Enemies and Old Friends

**A/N- **Everyone miss me? I know it has been forever since I posted on this website and I feel really bad about it. SORRY SORRY SORRY! The thing is my muse has been more than a bit of a pervert as of late so she has focused me to work more on my erotica stories rather than my more serious ones. I blame her 100% (but don't tell her or she might get bad at me). Also because I wanted to a place to put all my stories I have started a blog of my own where I will be posting everything together. Don't worry, I still plan on posting things on this website as well. But, if you are interested you can find my website on my profile! As if I didn't have enough to work on I also started an original story this past month, because you know... I'm crazy. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I will try and update again soon!

* * *

**Ginny-**

When I return from my music lesson with Draco in the afternoon a find a large black box on my bed. Draco sees it as well and goes over to it before I can ever so much as touch it. I smile as I watch him start to cast spells on the box.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I just watch him.

"Making sure there are no hexes or curses on the package or what is inside it." he says simply before he pulls the card off and hands it to me. "What kind of Champion would I be if I just let you open random boxes?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

I take the card and smile. "Why are you so very protective?" I ask as I open the note to see who the box is from.

"Many reasons my Lady, not the least of which is the fact it is my job." He points out. "I'll be outside if you need me." he adds with a bow and heads to the door.

"Thank you Draco." I say as he closes the door behind him. I look down at the note in my hand and swallow as I know the handwriting.

_My Lioness,_

_All students are required to attend the Welcoming Feast._

_~Lord Voldemort_

I frown for a moment as I read the short note a few times before I smile slowly spreads over my face. I look up at the box again and rush over to it to see what is inside. I have an idea, but I do not wish to get my hopes up too much.

When I open the and see the uniform inside I start to jump up and down without really inspecting the new clothes. I am going to class, I am going back to school! I am still doing my happy dance when Daphne enters the room.

She chuckles and clears her throat to get my attention. "What has happened my Lady?" She asks then looks over to the box. "Ah I see. You should thank him tonight for this privilege he is bestowing on you my Lady." She points out.

Her words bring me back to reality and I frown. "Why do you think he is doing it?" I ask before I go back over to really inspect my new uniform.

"He is grooming you to be his wife my Lady." She says before she shakes her head. "Do you really think he would want you to be uneducated?"

"I don't know." I tell her honestly, then start to lay out my clothes for tonight.

He has changed the school uniform it seems. The outer robe is more fitted, girls seem to have a black dress to wear under it instead of the skirt and jumper. The Gryffindor crest is woven in silver over the left breast.

"No House colors." I say sadly as I think of the halls devoid of color.

"At least he isn't getting rid of the Houses altogether." Daphne says to try and make me look on the bright side. "Go take a shower and we will start getting you ready for tonight. You want to look your best, don't you?" She asks just to remind me of what I have promised Tom.

I nod and head into the bathroom to clean up. When I get out I dress and let Daphne do my hair without really much thought into my clothes. I am much to excited at the idea of being able to go to class.

"Go see what you think." Daphne says as she finishes with my makeup.

I go into the bathroom to look at myself in the full length mirror. I frown as I realize how form fitting the uniform is. Is he really going to have all the girl students look like this? Not that it looks sexy, it just seems so grown up. I look more like a teacher than a student.

I head back out into my bedroom and frown at Daphne. "Did anyone think that maybe a uniform like this may be too expensive for students?" I ask as I remember my family's problems with money.

"Don't worry about it." Daphne says unhelpfully. "You look wonderful and that is all that matters to him. The Dark Lord for you to walk with him to the Great Hall. He will be here around six, just before the other students arrive."

I sigh and nod and try to put the cost out of my head for now. "Do you think only purebloods will return to school?" I ask and look over to Daphne.

"No, anyone of blood status C or higher is required to attend school once they reach their eleventh year." She said with a half smile. "So all free citizens of the Dark Empire will be educated."

I sigh as I think of all the muggleborns who will never really be able to learn about their magic. I must have zoned out for a while because next thing I knew Daphne was opening the door to let Tom in.

"Are you ready for the feast my Lioness?" he asks as his eyes run over me.

"Yes." I tell him simply and stand so I can take his arm.

We walk in silence for a little while before he speaks. "What is going on in that little head of yours my Lioness?" he asks as he stops us just off the Entrance Hall.

"Just thinking about how much this school has changed since the end of the war, how much I have changed, my Lord" I tell him honestly.

"Both have bloomed and will bloom further under my reign." He says arrogantly.

"I am sure my Lord." I say because it is the least insulting thing I can come up with at the moment.

He just chuckles and shakes his head. I hear the Entrance Hall fill with the sounds of students as they make their way into the Great Hall for the feast.

"Are you making a Grand Entrance my Lord?" I ask just to get my nerves under control.

"We are, you will walk by my side as _my_ Lady." he says poignantly.

I don't respond to this remark as I can't think of anything to say. Fortunately I am saved by the fact the hall has cleared and it is time for us to enter. I hold my breath and close my eyes as I let Tom lead me into the Great Hall.

The doors open before us and I hear the chatter of students turn into a soft murmur. We are half way up to the stage when I open my eyes and glance around. It looks like Hogwarts all around me. For a moment it even feels like the school of my youth. It is then I realize something that makes my stomach turn for a whole different reason.

Every single student around me is wearing the old uniform. The black and gray with the color of their House. Why am I the only one in something different? I glance up to Tom, who is smirking as he obviously knows what I have just realized.

He leads me up to the teacher's table and sits me down in a chair next to his large throne. Once he is settled the Headmaster leads the first years into the hall and they are sorted like it is any other year.

That is besides for the fact the sorting hat has no song. When I look at it, it seems just as depressed as I feel and I wonder if it has been forbidden from singing this year.

Once the new students are seated at their House tables Lucius gets up and goes into a very long winded speech about how Hogwarts has been saved along with the rest of the country. ow we no longer suffer under the blight of the impure.

I ignore most of it and find myself looking at Gryffindor table to see who has returned, when I see the other Gryffindors looking back at me with very unkind expressions I decide my plate is very interesting.

Once the feast actually starts Tom leans down to speak in my ear. "What is bothering my pet now, I thought you would be happy that I am letting you finish your education." He tells me in a knowing way.

"Thank you my Lord for such a great gift." I tell him in a dead voice, which only makes him chuckle.

"Tell me what is wrong my Lioness." he said and turns my chin so I have to look him in the eyes.

"Why am I wearing this?" I ask and motion to the altered uniform.

"Because you are mine, and I wish for you, your classmates, and your professors to constantly be aware of that fact." He says with a twisted gleam in his eyes.

* * *

**Luna-**

The target for whatever the rebellion is planning has to be Gringott. I tell Blaise I will be spending the day doing research at my home for one of the many upcoming articles. If he shows up there to surprise me the elves will keep him busy until I can get back.

It is eleven when I show up in Diagon Alley. I am dressed in what I have been thinking of as Death's Robe, but I am keeping out of sight as much as possible. I just want to watch and see what happens, maybe even help or at least make contact with the rebellion in this face.

My heart is racing as I sit in an alley across from the bank and wait. Several hours go by and nothing happens. I start to think about just going home to get my work done when suddenly the doors of the bank exposed off the hinges and shatter before spraying the street with their debry.

I do not know the smell that could do such a thing and I see no wizard around that could have cast the spell anyway. What is Merlin's name did they use?

After I get over the initial shock I start to scan the street for anyone who is not running and panicking. That is when I see them, five wizards dressed in gold and red, they seem to be moving as one through the crowd as they make their way towards the bank.

Death Eaters soon show up to protect the doors and a full out duel ensues between the two sides. Both sides are colors are very bright as they are energized with the passion on the battle. I can't tell who anyone is as their colors mix and change with the spells they are casting.

Slowly and careful to keep out of sight I move around behind those in the rebellion, but it seems I am not the only one to have thought of this as I see two Death Eaters coming up on them from behind. With a few well placed spells I trip them up enough for the wizards in gold to notice they are being surrounded.

"The DA Lives!" Yells someone that sounds very much like Neville. Soon the whole area in front of the bank is being rained down with flyers. As I and the Death Eaters am looking up to see where they are coming from I get a glimpse of two more wizards in red on broom before they all disappear with a popping sound.

"Put up anti Apparition wards! Catch anyone who is left!" I hear one of the Death Eaters call and I know it is time for me to leave as well. Before they can get the wards in place I go Apparate to my room in Serendipity.

Out of breath with my heart still racing I look down at the flyer in my hand

**_Dumbledore's Army Lives_**

_We are those who will not let Hope Die!_

I smile down at the message and run my hands over the ink. Sometimes it is just nice knowing you are not alone. I frown because I did not get a chance to talk with any of the rebellion today, but I can't give up hope yet.

I pull off the robe and am about to head into the shower when Minty calls from my door. "Miss, you have… visitors." She says and sounds nervous.

I pause what I am doing and look back to her. "More than one?" I ask with a frown.

"Mr Blaise is calling at the front door and Mr Ronald is calling at the back." She tells me with big eyes.

I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose. "Take Ron to the kitchen and make him aware that it is not safe for him to walk about. Then take Blaise to my private library and tell him I will be there in a few minutes."

Minty nods and with a small popping sound she goes to carry out my orders. I take the quickest shower I can and pull on a simply blue sundress before I dry my hair with my wand. I don't want it to seem like I was truly busy when either of them arrive, but I don't want to be covered in sweat either.

When I open the door to the library I find Blaise flipping through a book I had on my desk curiously. "What brings you here on a day off?" I ask as calmly as I can.

"I came to see what you were up to with your free day." He says and smiles up at me. "I like that dress." he said as he made his way around the desk.

"This one was actually mine." I point out as I try to keep things light.

"And there was obviously a reason I let you keep it." he counters with a smile. "I was wondering of you would join me for dinner tonight?" he asks smoothly as he slides right into his next move.

"No thank you." I say and shake my head. "I am not in the mood to go to a sex clue and do drugs." I tell him with a smirk.

"That was not a date, that was us loosening up." he told her with a frown. "I mean a proper date. We will go out to a restaurant then danceing. I suddenly realized I haven't really tried courting you yet." He says with his charming smile.

"You have to give a girl at least a few days notice for that kind of date." I tell him and it only makes him smile more.

"Next Friday it is then." Blaise says and takes my hand so he can pull it up to his lips.

"I didn't agree." I say with a frown.

"You didn't say no either." He counters and kisses my hand before heading for teh door. It was like he thought if he got out of the house before I could say no that would mean I was saying yes.

She bit my lower lip in thought. If I just let him leave it would mean I could go see what Ron needed. It would mean going out on a date with him, but would that be so bad really? "Fine." I call after him and I hear a distant chuckle in answer.

Once I am sure Blaise has left I head to the kitchen to see why Ron showed up at my house just after his mission. I worried knot starts to spring up in my stomach as I think maybe he knows I was there.

I push open the door to the kitchen and find Ron sitting at the table almost surrounded by food. "Mop wanted to keep you busy it seems." I say as I sit down at the table next to him.

"She says I am too thin. I was hoping I could bring some of this back to the others?" he asks as he looks at me from the corner of his eye.

"Of course." I say and smile as I relax a bit sitting back. "Want to tell me why you are here, I thought you would be busy today." I say casually.

"I wanted to make sure you listened to me." he says before shoving a whole muffin into his mouth.

"I see." I say in a snippish tone and look around the kitchen. "Are you satisfied now?" I ask and get to my feet.

"Don't be mad." Ron says around a full mouth. It surprised me that I can understand him, but he must have had a lot of practice speaking with a full mouth over the years.

"You declare you don't trust me then you ask me not to be mad?" I ask and I realize I am faking this anger. How can I be mad when I was indeed at the place he asked me not to go?

"I'm sorry, I just worry about you." he says more clearly after taking a big swig of juice. "What are your plans for tomorrow?" he asks to change the subject.

"I am going shopping for a new dress." I tell as I sit back down.

"What do you need a new dress for?" Ron asks with a bit of suspicion in his voice.

"Blaise asked me out on a date. He is going to take me to a nice restaurant." I tell him and I see his shoulders slump.

"You are going out with him again, after… we…" he sighs and looks at his plate.

"Our date? We never did set a time for that you know." I say with a smile. "What are you doing right now?" I ask with a wide smile.

"No. I don't want it to be like that." he tells me with a deep frown. "Next Friday after you are done with work." he says as she sets down the sandwich in his hand. "I am going to make you dinner and then we can go for a walk on the ground or something. But I want to plan it and make it nice for you." he says and I watch as his ears turn a bit red.

"Okay." I say and tilt my head as I study him for a moment, I see the color of jealousy around him and I have to think for a moment before I realize what is going on. "Do you think you and Blaise are in some kind of competition?" I ask suddenly.

"No." he says a bit too quickly which makes me from. "I just want to go out on a proper date with a girl is all." he tries to add innocently. "Besides for being a slimy git he is a smooth character and he was… you… and he…" Ron clears his throat unable to say the word.

"You are jealous because I had sex with him?" I ask so I can understand him clearly. "We could go have sex now if you feel that would make things fair?" I offer to try and make him feel better. It isn't like I haven't thought about sex with Ron before.

"LUNA!" he yells, shoots up into a standing position and looks at me with bugged eyes. "I…" his mouth is moving but no words come out as he turns from pink to red to purple.

"Are you choking Ron?" I ask suddenly worried with the colors he is turning.

"No." he finally gets out. "I… Luna I don't want it to be like that if we ever… make love." He tells him tightly.

"I wasn't offering that Ronald. I've never made love to anyone." I tell him simply. "I think one must fall in love for that to happen."

* * *

**Daphne-**

"My Lady are you paying attention?" I ask with a sigh as I look up to find Ginny looking in the mirror again.

"I'm sorry." She said a bit sheepishly as she looks back to me and sits down in the soda to get rid of the temptation. "Class was so weird today." She continued and chewed on her lower lip. "No one wanted to talk to me at all, even the teachers seemed scared of me."

I sigh and set the folder I am holding down so I can give her my full attention. "And why is looking in the mirror help with that?" I ask curiously.

"I wanted to see if I look different, or maybe this uniform has a spell on it or something." She said then looked to her knees in frustration. "he could have warned me what I was walking into." She adds with a pout.

"Since the obvious point of the exercise was to keep you off balance, warning you would have been counter productive." I point out as he pick up a new folder. "How many maids vs guards do you think you will want?" I ask as I try and shift the subject back to the work we are actually supposed to be doing.

"Thats easy… none and none." She says with his arms crossed over her chest. I sigh and settle in for a long night of Gryffindor Ginny.

"We've talked about this. I think you at least need four more guards and two more maids." I tell as I think of ways to derail her train of stubbornness before it has a chance to get started.

"I don't need more people following me around. Do you know what Draco did all day?" She asks as she sits back and puts her feet up on the end table. "He made sure I had a female student sitting next to me in every single one of my classes, then he stood at the back and watched. It made everyone nervous." She says and I can tell she is working herself up into a trangent.

"I'll talk to him my Lady. You know he is just trying to keep you safe." I say with a shake of my head. "But you command him, if you do not like his behavior tell him he stand outside the class." I suggest helpfully.

"He won't listen to me." She snaps with a huff and I suddenly remember how young we both are. She is acting her age for the first time in the months that I have known her and I can't help but think how childish she is being.

"The only times he will disregard a direct order from you is when it is getting in the way of keeping you safe." I tell her and place a hand on top of hers. "These people are are gathering my Lady. They will be loyal to you. They wouldn't go against the Dark Lord, but the goals is to find people that will put you above any other Death Eater. This is important."

She sighs and rubs her eyes before nodding into her hands. "I know you're right." She says then sighs again and looks at me. "I am sorry I am being such a child. I just… I was so looking forward to going back to school as silly as that sounds. It was like a tiny bit of normality I was going to be aloud to have. It was just too much to hope for." She explains and holds a hand out for the folders. "So who are we thinking?" She asks to get down to business.

"I think the smartest choices for the maids, would be Miss Davis and Miss Bulstrode. I would like to add my sister Astoria to the list once she graduates, but that would be more a personal favor to me." I tell her as I show her the files I have collected on the two girls.

"These were your friends." She says and it isn't a question.

"Friends is a strong word to use for a fellow Slytherin." I say with a sad smile. "They were my allies yes. But for good reason, Tracey's father works at the Ministry, he is now sub head to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Millicent's parents own a company that makes potion bottles. They have quite a few major contracts around the world, including Hogwarts and St. Mungo's."

"Were you only with them before of who their parents were?" She asks like the innocent little Gryffindor she is.

"That is how our house works, no one just gives things away. We use what we have to get what we want, the children of powerful people stay together." I explain slowly.

"So what do your parents do? WHo are they?" She asks with a slight tilt of her head.

I look to the floor and frown. "My mother manages an Apothecary, and father tracks magical animals." I tell her and wait for her to make fun.

"So why did you get to be in their group?" Ginny asks as if she is studying me rather than making fun.

"I'm pretty." I tell her simply and shrug.

"What about Parkison? Wasn't she the leader of your group?" She asks still pressing. "Why isn't on this list?"

"Good question." I tell her and sit back. "There are a few reasons I don't think she is a good fit. First of all she would be greatly distracted by Draco." I start and try to be as honest as I can. "Also she isn't actually that smart, and she may not catch on to what are real goals are. She would be more of a liability than a help."

"What do her parents do?" She asks, not letting it drop.

I sigh. "They inherit money. The Parkinsons are like the Malfoys in that they have had a lot of money for a very long time. Only the Maloys still have a use to society."

"So why was she your leader?" Ginny asks as she can obviously tell I never liked Pansy.

"Simply put? She had been with Draco for longer than any of us could remember. It put her in a place of power because the Malfoys have both money and political pull." I am somewhat empressed that she is even asking any of these questions, it is almost like she wants to actually play the game and not just let me do it for her.

"So that is why he walked around like he owned the school?" She asks then shakes her head and holds up her hand for me not to answer. "Okay I will go with your choices this time. I never really liked Pansy anyway. But there is one person I would like as a guard." She says and looks down with a frown.

"Who is that?" I ask slowly as I pull out the files of the men I have selected.

"I know this is about political pull and that sort of thing, but I think it would show my power if my brother George was one of my guards." She says as she looks up into my eyes.

I sigh and frown as well. "Why George?" I ask as I remember she has three brothers all training in the army now.

"I figured it would be impossible to get them all right now, and he is the one I was closest to." She says and bites her lower lip. "Our Lord wouldn't have to worry about him coming on to me or anything like that." She pokes out as she tries to make a joke.

"We will put him on the list. The worse thing I see our Lord doing is saying no." I tell her with a sad smile.

"So who else do you think?" She asks curiously.

"Well now that I'm down to three picks I would have to say, Mr. Nott, Mr. Pucey, and Mr. Warrington." I tell her and hand her the files so she can see the information I have collected herself.

She only frowns when she gets to Theodore's file. "What is this about Luna stealing half his inheritance?" She asks and holds up a letter he wrote to the Minister that I got my hands on.

"Oh, well it is actually more than half if I you look at the numbers. Draco and Blaise petitioned for Luna to regain her family's land. What she should have inherited from her mother. He is not very pleased with Miss Lovegood because of that." I tell with a shrug.

"Why would they do that for her?" Ginny asks with a deep frown, she knew nothing a Slytherin did was for free.

"More than likely because they wanted control of the estate once one of them married her."

Ginny sighs and puts the files down. "They look agreeable enough, but I am not sure about Nott, who was your other choice?" She asks as she rubs her eyes.

"Mr Flint would also make a good choice." I tell her as I hand over his file as well.

She frowns as she knows she looks at his file and chews on her lower lip. "I am not sure if George and Flint will get along very well. They were very much enemies back in school."

"They will both have to grow up if they are going to serve an Empress." I say bluntly.

She sighs again and reads over Nott and Flints files again. I have to give her credit for really putting thought into it. Even the choice of trying to get her brother is a sound idea politically. It will slowly make the Weasley name less and less hated.

"Nott is the better fit." She says finally and sets his file down. "Well you deliver the list to our Lord tonight for me?" She asks as she sits back and pulls out her books.

"Yes my Lady." I say and stand as I collect the stack them so I can get them later. "After I will retire if you do not need anything else?"

"No I should be find for tonight, thank you." she says and waves her hand for me to go.

When I make my way over to the Dark Lord's office I am told that he is busy tonight and will see me just after breakfast, or when he has time. I decided it is best to not press the issue so I head up to my room to tell Draco about Ginny's picks.

* * *

**Ginny-**

It is the second day of school and I decide to brave the Great Hall for breakfast. I could have it privately in my room if I wished, but I feel that I need to take as little advantage from being the Dark Lord's consort in school as I can.

When I walk into the room everyone stops talking. I turn to look at my blond haired shadow and speak in a low voice. "I want to do this alone, could you stand outside the room?" I ask with a frown.

Draco looks around for a moment. "I'll stand at the door, inside." he tells me. "Too many entrances, and I don't exactly trust this many people all at once." He says before walking off to take a distanced position.

I sigh and turn back to the tables. Everyone is still silently looking at me so I make my way over to the Gryffindor table and sit down. The few that are left there slide away from me and everyone in the hall starts to slowly continue whatever conversation they were having as I start to collect food on my plate.

I glance down at the other Gryffindors and wonder what exactly they are think of me. It doesn't really matter if I am mature about it, but it still hurts that most of them probably think I have sold out to Tom.

I am drawn out of my thoughts as a person sits across from me and clears a decidedly male throat. I look over and frown as I see one of the male Slytherin students from my year. We were never exactly enemies before, but it was a part of a group of boys that would tease me for being a Weasley. I always assumed they wished to get in good with Draco's gang, and now I wonder if that ever happened.

"Harper, what are you doing over here?" I ask in a tired voice, too sad over the fact most of my friends are either gone, or think I am a traitor, to deal with a Slytherin right now.

"We are aloud to sit anywhere we want." He says and starts to fill his own plate. "New rules say only at important events must the students sit at House tables." He tells me lightly as if we were friends. "You missed yesterday's announcements."

"So why sit with a bunch of Gryffindors?" I ask and just watch as he starts to eat his breakfast.

He looks to the left and right of him before looking up at me with a smirk. "I think the only Gryffindor I'm sitting with is you my Lady." He says as he lets his smile spread more widely.

He is about to continue when I cut him off. "Don't call me that." I snap.

"It is what Draco calls you." he says with a bit of a pout. "Anyway as I was saying you don't really even count as a Gryffindor any more anyway."

I narrow my eyes at him and resist the urge to throw a muffin. "I am still a Gryffindor and you should not forget that fact. But you still haven't answered my question, why are you here?" I ask with a frown.

"Because you looked lonely and I want to be on your good side." He says with a shrug.

"Do you really think I am so lonely that I want to talk to you?" I ask as I start to eat my own breakfast.

"Why? Because I am a Slytherin, or because I used to make fun of you?" He asks bluntly.

"Both." I answered and take a bite of eggs.

"Looks to be like all the people you are close to now fit that bill." He says happily. "I mean I hear the Dark Lord tried to kill you and now you're…" he starts and I cut him off again.

"If you wish to keep a dry head you will not finish that sentence." I snap and look up at him again. "My relationship with the Dark Lord is off limits." I say as I really do not want to know what the other students think about what I do with him.

Harper puts his hands up in surrender. "Touchy." he says and I can see his eyes positively twinkling with mirth. "So what subjects aren't off limits?" he asks before he continues to eat his breakfast. "Are you eating all your meals here now?" I adss curiously.

"I don't know if we come to another that is off limits I will let you know." I tell him then frown at his next question. "I…" I bite my lower lip and shake my head. "Breakfast and most dinners I will eat here." I say as I don't really want to explain that I eat lunch with the Dark Lord every day.

"I see." he says but doesn't push any further than that. "Can you tell Draco that I am not coming on to you or anything like that?" He asks suddenly.

I look up and blink at him before I look over to Draco. My guard is not giving Harper a pleasant look at the moment. "I'll think about it. You realize he is just trying to keep the male population of the school safe." I add after a moment.

Harper sighs and looks back to me. "Well maybe I am just brave." he says with a pleased look on his face. "Well brave enough to talk to you, we won't ever actually be touching." he adds after a moment.

"That seems smart." I say with a smile than frown. "What a bleak future that looks like." I add mostly to myself. The idea that no man but Tom will ever really touch me again really settles in for the first time.

* * *

**Luna-**

Ron left hours ago. I spent most of the rest of the day in my library and devouring the information it has to give. The Radcliff family collection of books is beyond what I had imagined a private library could be. It is sort of sad that the books had been hidden away for the last few years.

I am getting ready for bed when Minty knocks on my door. "Miss, there is a bad man here to see you Miss." She says and I can tell she is afraid.

"What is the bad man's name Minty?" I ask as I pull my dress back on so I can go deal with the visitor.

"He says it is Mr. Rookwood Miss. He almost kicked Muffin, but Clipper got in the way Miss to protect her." Minty says with a shaking voice.

"What?!" I turn and open the door so I can look down at the elf. "Why?" I ask but before she can answer I have my wand in my hand as I head to the front hall.

"Muffin didn't want to let him in Miss. She says he is the one that was sending Miss the bad gifts." Minty explains as she hurries behind me.

"I want you to stay out of his way Minty." I tell the small elf before we get to the stairs.

I am fuming by the time I get to the front hall and see him standing there in black robes like he owns the place.

"To what do I owe this visit Mr. Rookwood?" I ask I calmly as I can. I can see anger and lust as the dominant shades of his colors.

"You keep sending back my gifts and letters up opened Miss Lovegood. I thought I would drop by and see the reason for such an insult." he replies in a tone that does not give away his emotions.

"I am unsure who you are buying these gifts from, but my House Elves keep finding enslavement curses on them." I say in a more direct voice.

He frowns at this and I notice the anger grow a bit. "I see, that is unfortunate." he says in a way that makes me wonder if he means that they were cursed or that my elves for the curses. It is obviously the latter, but I have to pretend like I think it is the former.

"I do wonder why you felt it was appropriate to visit as such a late hour. This does not seem like pressing business." I say in a polite way of asking him to leave.

"I am sorry for the hour, I am very busy during the day as you know." I says and waves my dismissal away. "Well if it seems I am very unlucky in sending my requests, maybe you will accept an in person request for your attention?"

"You flatter me sir." I say and force a smile on my face. "But I do not think I am a very, age appropriate choice for you." I tell him in my most pleasant tone.

He laughs and shakes his head. "We are both well within the prime age for wizards, I could give you many healthy children." He says and I can see his colors shift again so that lust in dominant.

"I am not yet ready to think about children sir. I have a few more years left before I need to focus on family." I point out.

He takes a few steps closer to where I am standing by the stairs. "You would not regret giving me the chance to change your mind." he tells me and reaches out a hand for my cheek.

It takes all my will not to flinch at his touch. "I am honored that you would give me such attention sir, but I really have little time for such things right now. Between the magazine and my estate, I have a very hectic life."

When the hand moves down my neck I feel I have a right to pull away. It makes him angry but I don't really care.

"If you had a proper man you would not have to worry about any of it." he points out in a low tone. "You know what I am worth, you know how important I am. I am a good match for you." he says stiffly. "Better than some italian playboy." he adds softly.

What is it and everyone being jealous of Blaise? I sigh and take another step back. "My relationship with Mr Zabini is none of your concern." I say as I let some of my anger out. "Do you really think I would consider someone who has no respect for me, or for those under my care? You almost kicked my _pregnant_ house elf, and you did kick another. I feel I have been tolerant up until now, but it is late and I have an early morning. Please leave."

He steps back and sneers at me. "Your House elves need to be taught discipline girl, but it seems they aren't the only ones." He and looks at me for a long moment. "I'll leave for now, but this is not over Miss._ Lovegood_."

"That is _Lady_ Lovegood to you sir." I say as I straighten my back and try to look as tall as possible.

"See you soon Lady Lovegood." he says with a final leer before turning and leaving my home.

Once he is gone I sigh and I hear four pops as my elves all come to see if I am okay.

"We need to change the wards so he is not permitted on the grounds." I say before I look to them.

* * *

**Daphne-**

I think it is a dumb idea for Ginny to eat breakfast with the rest of the school, but it seems important to her to so I feel my reservations to myself as I watch her go. Once she is gone I collect the files on the men we have chosen for the Dark Lord's approval and head back to his office once again.

I don't really like the private meetings I have with him, but I work my hardest to seem unaffected as I can. When the guard finally lets me in I move to the center of his office and wait to be acknowledged.

He sits behind the desk reading from a large stack of papers there. It is a very long few minutes before he looks up at him and smiles in a way that makes me glad I haven't eaten yet today.

"You are here with the list of men that my Lioness wishes to have watch over her?" he asked broadly as he studies my every breath.

"Yes My Lord. I also brought files on all of them for your convenience." I say as I hold up the stack in my hands.

"Tell me their names." he says as he waves the files away.

"Yes my Lord." I say and try to smile. "Adrian Pucey, Theodore Nott, Cassius Warrington, and George Weasley." I tell him and hold my breath for his reaction to the last name on the list.

He chuckles and sits back in his chair. "She wants one of her brothers, and known trouble maker and blood traitor to be put in a position where he is protecting the life of my consort?" He asks in a way that makes me think he will say no.

"Yes my Lord. He is training to join your army as we speak, it would mean much to her if you gave her brother this chance to redeem himself." I point out as I try to get her what she wants.

"I am sure she would." he says and rubs his chin in thought. "Tell her I approve of the list, but is her brother puts one toe out of line I give him to Bellatrix as a plaything." He says with a smirk on his face.

I bow my head. "Yes my Lord." I say and wonder if she is still going to be pleased with her choice.

"Tell me how she is doing." he says when I was hoping he would just let me leave.

"She is doing well my Lord. She is excited and thankful to be able to finish her studies, though she resents the fact she is being singled out." I tell him honestly.

"It is what I expected." he says and watches me for a few moments before speaking again. "How is your and Draco's relationship blooming?" he asks before he lets a smirk spread over his face.

I swallow hard and glance up to him. "Honestly my Lord?" I ask as I wonder why he even cares at this point.

"Always Miss Greengrass, always." he says knowingly.

"We have feelings for one another, we don't know what we plan to do with those feelings, but they are there." I tell him and flush as he is the last person I wish to talk to about this.

"You don't plan to get married and live happily ever after?" he asks with a mocking tone.

"No my Lord." I start and swallow hard. "We are not appropriate matches for one another. At most we plan to be lovers."

"You know I have heard a nasty little rumor that you are not very… functional… in that department any longer. Is it that no man can compare with your Dark Lord?" he asks meanly.

I clench my fist around the folders I am holding as I work not to have a panic attack in front of the Dark Lord. "I really don't want to talk about this my Lord. May I please go?" I ask as I take in slow deep breaths.

He laughs and waves his hand. "You may go Miss Greengrass." he says before going back to his papers.

When I am about to open the door he asks. "One more thing, I need a sample of Ginny's magic. You will talk her into giving me one freely." he says in a tone of finality.

"Yes my Lord."


End file.
